Ice Castle in the Spring
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Love, at times, is not always returned, but eventually love comes to us all. Lets see the life of our favorite Winter Guardian. Where fairies and castles hide in the snow. Yaoi Rated Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. Enjoy~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) WARNING: Yaoi of the Mature content.  
**

**3.) Plot will come together as you read, but here's a hint. Always give a heart a chance before you decide to break it.  
**

**4.) Read, like, review. R.L.R. ladies and gentlemen~**

* * *

**Ice & Sun  
**

It was a dark place. It was cold. The ice that made this fortress left a chill in the wind. It was a grand structure, like a castle from a child's dream. Something expected since the creator of this icy dream castle was an immortal youth.

Within the ice palace were countless rooms, halls, and stairs. Everything within the palace had been craved from ice. From the furniture and decorative features to the trees outside. Though everything was stunning and beautifully made, the air held a certain coldness. A sadness.

It had been ten years since the five Guardians had defeated Pitch Black and locked him away into the darkness he had created. Ten years since a family had been made and torn apart. Now the four remaining had come to the Winter Guardian's palace to restore that family and for one, to return some love.

A few years after Pitch's defeat, Jack had mastered the art of getting children to believe in him. To believe in winter and fun. So much so that the Winter Guardian was more believed in than any other.

Feeling the frost in his heart melting away, Jack found a warmth growing in his cold heart. A love for a fellow Guardian. Into his fourth year as a Guardian, the winter spirit confessed his love to the spirit of spring, but hope died that day. Ice re-frosted the heart that just melted.

Hurt and angry drove him from the others and for the past six years none of the other Guardians had heard no more than three words from the boy. Let alone seen him.

In those six years regret haunted Bunnymund. Not only for driving the boy away, but for not even giving him a chance with his heart. A year had passed after rejecting the winter spirit when the Easter Bunny realized how much he adored the boy and wanted nothing more than to have him back, but ice can be cold and unforgiving.

No matter how much the Guardian of Hope tried, he just couldn't get near the younger spirit. Now the four stood within the ice palace. Standing before Jack's own version of North's globe. It was made from clear ice and the lights glowed a faint, but brilliant blue.

Fluttering about the globe was a well known fairy to all the Guardians, Tooth specifically. After Jacks departure from the group, Toothiana began to notice Baby Tooth's growing sadness and anguish. It had been painful, but Tooth decided to ask the Man in the Moon to allow a way for her small fairy to stay by Jack's said.

The fairy no longer wore the colorfully pattern she had once been born with, but now wore a shade of white so pure and lovely it seemed to sparkle. Instead of being a mini fairy she slowly had grown into a height of four feet. She had also become able to make her own swarm of mini fairies to assist in the bringing of winter.

"Hi Baby Tooth!" Fluttering faster than a humming bird, Tooth swooped up and tackled the now not so mini fairy in a tight, yet chilling hug.

"Toothiana! I hadn't noticed you and the others arrival. I hope you all had a safe trip?" The smaller fairy giggled at her once queen and returned the hug she was giving gleefully.

"Yes, we had safe trip, though Bunny was set on destroying my freshly painted sleigh with his nails." North chuckled and patted said bunny on the back as two fairies fluttered to the floor before the others.

Sandy smiled to the frost fairy and flashed a snowflake wit ha question mark above his head in golden sand. At these symbols Baby Tooth's eyes went wide and her wings fluttered fast as she made her way back to the globe. Light violet eyes traveled it swiftly before settling and sighing in relief.

"Jack is out with a small group of frost fairies spreading winter. It's a job that normally takes him three to four days alone, but with the minis he should be back any moment."

"But why did he send a summons for us? He hasn't wanted to speak with us in years." At her once upon a time queen's words Baby Tooth fluttered down before them. She hovered a foot or two off the ground. Her face wearing a nervous expression.

"You all know Jack's powers are linked with his emotions. After the Man in the Moon turned me to a frost fairy I came to Jack. After a while I understood why he left you all. He would say it was too painful to be with any of you. That he feared he would lose control and possible hurt you. Eventually he just decided to lock that pain away and hide from you all, but now after six years he wants to end it."

Silence fell upon the four Guardians before North spoke up. "End it?" Baby Tooth smiled softly.

"He wanted to end the isolation he has placed himself in. He wanted to become a family with you all again." She turned her eyes to Bunnymund only now. "He wanted to apologize for behaving so childishly towards you. All of you"

All eyes had fallen on the hare and as he was about to tell them to bugger off, a strong wind blew through the globe room and cause everyone but the frost fairy to shiver violently. A flock of fairies swarmed through the door and fluttered around Tooth excitedly. Behind them stood a expressionless Jack Frost.

Over the years the Winter Guardian had changed his image slightly. No longer wearing the frosted blue hoodie, but a long sleeved white V-neck shirt. The sleeves were long enough to fall over the spirits fingers easily, but were kept just above his knuckles by a string like tie wrapped around his wrists like the string that kept his capris together. His capris were the same ones he always wore.

The shirts collar seemed stretched and fell over his right shoulder carelessly. A bright blue cloak was draped around his shoulders. The hood pulled from its place a top his head. His bangs frosted back and out of his eyes.

"I summoned you here to make amends. I wish to invite you all to my winter celebration. It's like North's Christmas party, expect this is to celebrate the start of Winter." As he spoke Jack had made his way beside Baby Tooth. He glanced her way with a smile, before turning to the others. Never making eye contact with any of them.

"I have special rooms made for all of you and don't worry. Baby and I have made them to suite your needs, so they're not just filled with ice furniture, but an actual bed and what not. They even have heat!"

* * *

**Chapter end, Next chapter is on it's way. So what do ya think? Interesting? Did I catch your attention? Yaoi smuttiness will eventually come to pass.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. BUNNY! HOP HOP HOP~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) WARNING: Yaoi of the Mature content.  
**

**3.) Plot will come together as you read, but here's a hint. Always give a heart a chance before you decide to break it.  
**

**4.) Read, like, review. R.L.R. ladies and gentlemen~**

* * *

**Dinner & Wine  
**

_"I have special rooms made for all of you and don't worry. Baby and I have made them to suite your needs, so they're not just filled with ice furniture, but an actual bed and what not. They even have heat!"_**  
**

It was an awkward silence as we followed the snow white haired Guardian through his icy castle. One by one we were show our respective rooms. Sandy's was the first. The door was golden. A dead give away. Everyone let out a soft gasp as we peered inside. The floor was golden like the door, but the walls were like a clear star light sky. Clouds dusted here and there about the walls. A full moon was painted stunningly over the large bed in the center of the room. The bed held a golden frame that matched the night stands on both sides. The bed looked overly soft and the pillows looked like fluffy marshmallows. Upon one of the night stands was a white lamp in the shape of two stars balancing on one another effortlessly.

We soon abandoned this room to be shown Norths now. This was only a tour to show us where the rooms were and what not, though Sandy seemed set on crawling in his bed the moment his locked with it.

North's door was a bright red. Inside was a much larger bed than the one housed in Sandy's room. It had a deep green frame, swirled with red. The walls were craved from snow and had indention's here and there within the wall where candles rested. The room was warm though it was craved straight from the snow castle. The lamp beside the bed was designed like a Christmas tree, but looked as if it was craved from pure ice. Jack assured North that nothing would melt. The largest Guardian let out a hearty laugh and patted the frost spirit on the back, causing him to stumble slightly.

For a moment a true smile showed itself upon his pale face, but was shaken away shortly after it made it's way to the surface. Jack pulled us onward. Saying Toothiana's room was nest and that it was designed by Baby Tooth herself. The smile fairy fluttered quickly to the door. Ready to show off her hard work like a child that just got an A on a spelling test.

The door's paint looked like a kaleidoscope. The way the rainbow colors swirled with one another were beautiful and had Tooth fluttering back and fourth with extreme excitement. A squeal of delighted filled the room as the fairy queen fluttered about. There was a canopy princess bed in the center of the room. It was large and circular, unlike the other beds. The sheets and pillows mirrored Tooth's wings as the colors splashed from white, pink, and purple. The walls held paintings of the view from the Guardian of Memories own palace in the sky. Candles laid about the room creating the light source. Tooth had gone from laying in the bed to scanning the walls, to looking at the candles, finally to wrapping Baby Tooth in a warm hug.

"I love it! It's so beautiful and it's just like home. I bet the other minis would love to see it." Baby Tooth quickly hugged her once queen and ushered the others to continue on their way and that they would meet up in the dinning room. Jack gave a slight look of distress before pulling out a large smile.  
"Last but not least! Bunnymund's room."

It was an emerald green color that only be matched by the room's owners eyes. Jack made the first move and swung the door open and strode inside. With a motion with his hand he summoned the Hare to follow him inside. Before the others could enter to glance about the room the door slammed shut and frosted over slightly.

All eyes fell on the silent frost fairy. Baby Tooth smiled nervously. "Uuuhh...So I'll show you around the palace while they have a chat..ha..haha." The fairy quickly zoomed off with the other Guardians following hesitantly behind her. Sandy sending one last fearful glance to the now frosted green bedroom door.

* * *

"Look mate, before ya star-" A pale flew just meters from the hare's face, halting any further words from slipping from the Easter Guardians lips. "I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say _kangaroo_. I want to get one thing straight. I am not doing anything for you. I have gotten over my little _crush_ on you. I want to spend time with the only family I have left to me in this world and what what on moon I don't understand that includes you." Frosted blue pierced forest green. "I am not saying I don't want you here Bunnymund. I'm saying that you don't have to fret about any awkwardness from me. If anything, I just want things to go back to the way they were before I ever told you I cared for you that way."

Blue fall from green and silence filled the room. Before Bunny could speak Jack made his way out, only halting in the door entrance to mutter one final sentence. "Dinner will be ready in about four hours, so feel free to wonder about. I have somethings to do and will you see all in the dinning room, so tell the others for me." With that Winter Guardian made his exist. Gently shutting the door.

Bunny sighed tiredly and looked about the room. Finally having a chance to actually examine the room. It looked like he was in the Warren itself. The bed was a large nest like structure of lush and fresh looking grass. The walls were painted with almost all the colors Bunny used on his egglets. The floors were coated in soft dirt and light grass.

* * *

**This was just a slight rooming description. The next chapter will be more for the plot, but for now I hope you enjoyed the small splash I left you with~  
**

**review and I'll update faster *says in sing song voice*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. IT'S A TRAP!  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) WARNING: Yaoi of the Mature content.  
**

**3.) Plot will come together as you read, but here's a hint. Always give a heart a chance before you decide to break it.  
**

**4.) Read, like, review. R.L.R. ladies and gentlemen~**

* * *

**Fairies & Snowflakes  
**

I had to confront him. I had to straighten this all out, but first I had to find him. I had been wandering through his frozen palace for over an hour. I was about to give up and ask one on the mini fairies zooming about to show me to the dinning room when I heard a soft sweet melody drifting about. My ears twitched about till they locked on the direction of the song.

The more I followed the voice of the melody the more I could understand the words. Someone was singing. Sadly, yet joyfully. Sweet and low. Most people would have simply passed by without even noticing it, but with hears like mine, there was little you didn't hear.

_Flowers bloom and grow, but fade with falling snow~_

As I closed in on the singer I felt the temperature dropping slowly.

_Dreeeeams of things I'll never knooooow, but yet I can't let gooo~_

I knew this voice and as I reached to large double doors I halted. They were open just enough to allow the fairies to enter and leave as they pleased. I pushed it gently and it slowly opened itself before halting silently. I entered as quietly as I could and froze.

_We dance a silent dance within the falling snow, How I wish that you and I could staaay like this forever, but forever...could never...be long enough for me~ So I waaatch the setting sun disappear...from my vieeeew...still just thinking...of youuu~  
_

I listened intently. I could tear my eyes from the scene before me. Jack was sitting by a LARGE circular window. It was open and Jack let his feet dangle outside it as he sat, lent back on the cushions of the window seat. Crystal blue eyes looking over the winter wonderland just beyond the window.

Within the center of the room was a large bowl like glass container. Above it was Jack's staff trapped in a vine like ice, holding it above the bowl. It was glowing a bright shade of sapphire blue swirled with white. glass like snowflakes fell continuously. Filling the bowl. Fairies flutter through the, now open, door and window. They would snatch a single flake from the bowl before hurrying off to unknown destinations.

Numerous fairies sat about or floated around the winter teen. Many trying to comfort the spirit by snuggling his face and arms. Some sat in his lap, dozing off to sleep by the sweet melodies flowing from Jacks lips. One sat upon the hands held out to cradle the smallest fairy to the boys chest. A single finger stroking the frost fairy's tiny head ever so gently.

One of the fairies fluttering around Jack caught sight of me and began squawking feverishly to the others. All the frost fairies gathering around Jack snapped up and swarmed me. Squawking and making gestures at me they seemed to be saying,_ 'Get out of here! Leave! You are not to be here! Bad Bunny!' _

A soft chuckle caught all the fairies attention, including my own. Jack still held an abnormally small fairy close to his chest. He had a soft smile on his face that I had not seen in years. It made my nervousness die away slightly.

"Now now ladies. He is our guest. No need to be so angry with him. He simply does not know this place is off limits, but I really don't mind him or the other Guardians entering here. Just make sure no _other_ spirits try to enter." The frost minis nodded and began buzzing about to the flakes and carrying on with their duties.

Jack made his way to the door and brought it back to its nearly closed place before placing a chilled hand to my back and ushering me to sit at the window sit. Before I sat I watched Jack flick his wrist, that wasn't latched to a tiny frost mini, commanding the wind to gently close the window. Taking a sit beside me, Jack let his eyes fall to the small fairy in his hands once more. Never letting his gaze wonder anywhere else.

"So you found me? I was wondering when you would." I snapped my eyes to Jack's face. His eyes still on the tiny creature in his lap. A smirk was plastered on his face. "So ya knew I was gonna come find ya ay mate?" He laughed softly and looked me dead in the eyes. "Aster. I _know_ you. When you got something on your mind you don't stop tell you say your piece." I chuckled now and shook my head. Six years and the kid still knew me better than I knew myself. The thought struck home and my heart ached.

"So...Snowflake," Eyes widen and turn back to the fairy, but I continue..

* * *

**Tada~ What will Aster say?  
**

**Review and I'll let ya know~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four, Meow! this chappie is gonna be long~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with Rise of the Guardians.  
**

**2.) WARNING: Yaoi of the Mature content.  
**

**3.) Plot will come together as you read, but here's a hint. Always give a heart a chance before you decide to break it.  
**

**4.) Read, like, review. R.L.R. ladies and gentlemen~**

****marksteven: this is at you and your beautiful idea about those knights! I hope I do them justice in appearance!  
**

* * *

**Prince of Snow, Dancing Flurries, and Frozen Knights  
**

I refused to take my eyes off Baby Frost. She was smaller than any other frost fairy or tooth fairy ever. It was harder for her to fly and couldn't speak other than the mind link she had with Baby Tooth. Her feathers had a blue tint to them instead of the white that the other minis had and her eyes were silver flaked with gold where as the others all had blue. She was different, like Baby Tooth and this is why I adored her more than any of the others.

At this moment she had locked her eyes with mine. She had a look that yearned to comfort me. "Well she's quite the beaut ain't she mate." I nodded, but kept my eyes on Baby Frost, gently stroking her on the head with my left ring finger. I felt him shift closer to me and I tensed up.**  
**

I may have told the Kangaroo that I was over him, but he and I both knew I was lying. I wanted nothing more than to snuggle into his warm fur and never leave his side. He was hesitating and that frightened me the most. I want to just frost his face and run and hide somewhere he could never find me, but instead we were interrupted my a smaller, whiter, version of Tooth.

"Jack! It's time for...OH! Hi...Bunny..." Baby tooth dropped her fluttering at the sight of Bunnymund beside Jack in her master's "work/private room." She shifted from foot to foot before taking up her fluttering once more. "So...dinner is almost ready and the minis are gathering the others and I'll see you...two...down there..soon..I guess.." She instantly fluttered off. I turned to Bunnymund who wore a look of confusion and slight surprise. I laughed. Wholeheartedly, which made my Spring struck crush jump a good foot. His skid-dish behavior made my laughter only grow, til I was holding my sides and near the point of snorting. I fell to the floor and shot my eyes to Bunny once more. He was frozen in a look where is arms where out slightly to catch me and his ears were against his head. His eyes were wider than the moon.

I was wiggling on the floor now and gasping in air only to laughter louder and harder. I have no clue why I was laughing at this point, but it felt amazing. Soon I was gasping and looking at a not too pleased hare. "That was a bit much mate. Don'tcha think." My cheeks frosted as I sat up and got to my feet. "No idea what you mean." I straightened my clothes and headed to the door. "Come on. Baby Tooth is five times worse than Tooth ya know, so I think we better move it before she comes back." Bunny's ears shoot up and he quickly followed me to the dinning hall.

* * *

**GOOD GLOB IT! This is shorter than short... I'm sorry. I am stuck in my writing... trying my best... Forgive me my dears~  
**

**Review?  
**


End file.
